


The Genie

by dontmindmepls



Series: Liam & Amy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Growth, Boob Growth, F/M, Hetero, Magic, cock growth, expansion, loving couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: A man finds an old lamp in an antique shop, and finds more than he bargained for...
Relationships: Liam & Amy
Series: Liam & Amy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094993
Kudos: 8





	The Genie

_ All characters in this story are over 20. _

_ Tags: Boob Growth, Cock Growth, Ball Growth, Expansion, Magic, Hetero, Loving Couple _

~

Liam had gotten annoyingly familiar with the monotonous buzz of the office microwave over the years. He stood by the device as it hummed, watching his pot noodle slowly rotate as it heated up. He awoke from the trace at the microwave’s *ding*, indicating his lunch was ready. He grabbed his meal and took a seat at one of the tables.

The break room in Liam’s office was pretty soulless. Beige walls adorned with notes regarding office etiquette were illuminated by white fluorescent lights, and the two round tables within the room were stained with countless coffee rings. Liam looked down into his pot of noodly sustenance and sighed, before being distracted by his mobile vibrating in his pocket.

He picked up the call and felt rejuvenated by the voice at the other end. “Hey babe, my shift’s ending early today, I was wondering if you wanted me to pick up some dinner?” It was his fiance Amy. They’d been together for 2 years now, and had gotten engaged 1 month ago, on a day which was now logged in Liam’s memory as his happiest day. Hearing her on the phone swept him from the dank break room and into his happy place. “Yeah, that sounds great!” He replied to her, looking at his food in front of him. “I’m cool with whatever you want, as long as it’s not noodles.”

“OK, great! I was thinking we could grab a couple of pizzas.” Liam could practically feel Amy’s smile beaming through the phone. “Love you, see you tonight!” She blew a kiss over the phone and hung up, leaving Liam crashing back to reality. He looked at his lock screen on his phone, at the image of Amy he had there since they started dating.

She was gorgeous, with big blue eyes that glimmered when she smiled, her pretty face dotted with freckles and framed by long locks of ginger hair. She contrasted well with Liam’s own black hair and brown eyes. He felt almost mesmerised looking at the photo of his fiance, before snapping out of it as his boss walked in. “I need the financial report by 5, Liam,” the old man called out across the room, prompting a slow nod from the worker. “And straighten your tie,” he added as he slammed the door. It was going to be a long afternoon.

~

The rain was getting heavier and heavier as Liam walked home; his suit was already drenched and he was starting to get worried about catching a cold. He rounded the street corner he was at and found himself next to a quaint little antique shop, almost walking straight past it before catching a glance of an umbrella in the window, hiding under a pile of tables and chairs. Seeing an opportunity to get out of the deluge, Liam quickly ducked into the shop.

The interior of the shop was cluttered with bits and bobs ranging from tables, to cabinets, to even a full suit of armour in the corner, resting against the dark green walls of peeling paint. Not wanting to dawdle too long, Liam beelined for the umbrella only to find he couldn’t reach it past all the furniture blocking his path. Not wanting to return back into the rain empty handed, he figured finding a shop assistant would help. He passed through the shop, glancing at the shelves laced with figurines, old cameras, lamps, etc, before arriving at the till.

An old woman was sat behind the counter looking down, and was oblivious to both Liam’s presence and his greeting. “Hello?” he asked tentatively, wondering if she was perhaps deaf. He waved his arms a bit before finally attracting her attention. She looked up, clearly surprised before breaking into a warm, grandmotherly smile and standing up to greet him. As she did, she set her phone on the counter and pulled out her headphones that were stopping her hearing Liam’s attempts at attention. He looked down and saw she was halfway through a game of Solitaire, and he could faintly hear what sounded like heavy metal emanating from her headphones.

“Hello dear, sorry I didn’t see you. Are you looking for anything in particular?” she asked calmly, squinting at the man in front of her. She had a very kind face, the kind of face that made Liam feel like he wanted to buy something from her. “Uh, I saw an umbrella in the window, I was hoping to buy it? I can’t reach it myself,” he explained, and the shopkeeper nodded. “Of course dear, I’ll get that for you. Feel free to browse, it might take me a moment. The rain doesn’t help my arthritis.” She gestured at the rest of the shop as she slowly began to hobble to the window. “If it’s a hassle I can get it-” Liam was cut off by the woman. “Nonsense! It’ll only take a moment,” she told him, hobbling towards his umbrella. Not wanting to get in her way, Liam decided to take a look around the shop.

The shop looked a mess, with antiques for sale taking up any and all floorspace, with only a select few corridors of empty floor for customers to walk through. As he wandered he saw many strange items; clocks of all shapes and sizes adorned the walls, along with several ornate mirrors. The shelves were lined with figurines from train sets, vases, old telephones, model ships… you name it, it was there. He meandered to the set of armour he saw on the way in and thought it was very impressive, looking like something from a museum, but after checking the price tag he figured it best to ignore it. No way could he afford something like that.

As he continued, he felt his gaze drawn to a nondescript shelf; it looked just like the others, populated with various bric-à-brac, but he felt compelled to rifle through it. As he did, he found something astonishing. An old arabian lamp, one that was beautifully ornate with engravings and inlaid jewels. It sparkled under the light of all the lamps surrounding him in the shop, and Liam felt stunned. Looking it over he found it had no price tag, but he still felt like he should ask.  _ Aladdin _ was one of Amy’s favourite films growing up, so it seemed like it would make a nice gift.

He brought the lamp back to the counter as the old woman returned with the umbrella. “Here you go dear,” she said as she placed it down on the counter. It was admittedly rather nice for an old umbrella, being full length, black, and with a nicely curved handle at the bottom. “It’s £5 for the umbrella,” she said as she made her way back to her seat. Liam looked at the lamp in his hand. “What about this lamp? It doesn’t have a label,” he asked.

The lady stopped upon seeing the lamp, and almost seemed confused for a moment. “I didn’t realise that was still here,” she pondered, looking at it in Liam’s hands, “my father brought that back from World War II when he served in North Africa. I could’ve sworn it had sold years ago.” She went quiet as her sentence ended, and Liam had to prompt her for an answer. “So, is there a price?” He seemed to snap her back into the room, and she gently shook her head. “I don’t know if it works, so I’ll give it to you for £30.”

Liam smiled. That was a hell of a deal for how pretty it was! He agreed and handed over £35 in notes, and as soon as the sale finished the lights through the shop began flickering violently. They both watched as the lights flashed on and off until they quickly stopped as suddenly as they started. “Storm must be pretty bad, huh?” Liam laughed nervously. “Enjoy your purchase,” the old woman replied, picking her phone back up and returning to her music and her card game. Looking at the rain still battering the windows, Liam braced himself and set off to continue home.

~

Liam fumbled with his keys before managing to unlock the front door of his and Amy’s flat. The door creaked open and he hurried in, shaking the rain from his new umbrella and shutting out the rain behind him. He ditched his suit jacket and his tie and moved up the hall to the kitchen/dining room combo to find Amy sitting at the table, wearing a plain white T-shirt with a glass of wine and two pizzas. “Hey babe, you took a little while so the pizzas might be a little cold,” she smiled, and Liam walked over and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Their kitchen was tiny for what they were paying due to living in the city. It had an oven next to a small sink, with a fridge in the corner. Opposite the work surface was a small table with room for three people next to a window, which was currently laid for the dinner Amy had prepared. It wasn’t a great flat for sure, but the two of them didn’t mind as long as they were together.

“Sorry, weather is shit out there, I had to stop to get an umbrella,” he explained, nodding to the rain running down the window. He went over to the fridge and got himself a beer, before taking his seat at the table for dinner. The couple chatted about their days as they ate; Liam moaning about his boss being a hardass in the office, and Amy covering the gossip in her own office across town.

It didn’t take long for the two to finish their pizza, and soon they were sitting in front of empty plates. Liam took the lull in the action to get his new gift for his fiance. “Wait here a sec,” he said as he went back into the hall, where he had left the new lamp. He came back into the kitchen hiding it behind his back. “When I was getting my umbrella, I also got you a little something too,” he started, and Amy gasped. “A gift? I didn’t know we had a special occasion coming up…” she trailed off, before Liam reassured her. “No, no, there’s no occasion. I just saw something nice, and I thought of you.” He couldn’t tell, but he was blushing a little.

With a flourish, he produced the lamp from behind his back, much to the shock of Amy. “Jesus Liam, this is beautiful! Where did you get it?” Liam smiled, knowing that she liked it. “It was some antique shop, there was loads of weird stuff. But I saw how beautiful this was, and I know you like  _ Aladdin _ , so…” Amy grinned and took it from his hands. “Do you think a genie will pop out if I rub it?” she asked, and began to rub the side of the lamp.

Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. Amy set the lamp down on the table and stood up to give Liam a big hug, kissing him as she did. “I love you,” she whispered as she broke off the kiss. “I love you too,” Liam replied, smirking. “Should we go watch a movie?” he asked, and Amy nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the lamp on the way out.

~

Despite being excited to watch it, the movie they chose turned out to be pretty boring. Liam tried to focus on the film but his attention kept drifting to his phone while Amy, sitting next to him on the sofa, had decided to inspect the lamp. She looked it over, marvelling at the craftsmanship and the jewels. Wondering if it still worked, she opened the lid in the top, only to be met with a flash of blinding gold light.

Smoke suddenly filled the small living room and Liam quickly paused the film, panicking. “What the fuck was that!” he shouted, looking around the room. Amy was next to him, swatting away the smoke and coughing. “Was that a fucking bomb?” she asked, clearly startled by the blast. “Not a bomb, no,” a voice said, making the couple jump.

Amongst the smoke filling the room, a figure emerged and stunned the two people. It was a woman, and an impossibly beautiful woman at that. She was a picture of Arabian beauty; luscious black hair falling around a tanned, dazzling face, all attached to a stunning body. Wide hips with a round ass leading to a thin waist, followed by a pair of large breasts, she was a goddess. Said goddess was clothed in simple but exquisite garb; a plain piece of black cloth covered her crotch as it was tied to a thin gold chain around her plentiful hips, and her top was essentially a thin black and gold bikini top that barely covered her nipples. Surrounding these clothes was an assortment of gold chains and bracelets that laced her body.

Amy and Liam were stunned, not knowing how to react to the gorgeous woman that had suddenly appeared in their living room in a small explosion. “I am the genie of the lamp,” she boomed, answering what they were both thinking. Amy and Liam looked to one another in shock; there was actually a genie in the lamp! Liam looked up at the genie and composed himself to ask a question. “Is this for real? Or is this some weird prank?” The genie laughed and walked towards the two, which wasn’t too hard considering how small their living room was.

“I can assure you this is true. Make a wish if you don’t believe me, but you should know the rules,” Amy spoke up. “Let me guess, we get three wishes?” Again, the genie laughed at what she heard. “No, there’s no rule on the number of wishes. The only limits are this: you cannot wish for death, immortality, or to bring people back from the dead, and you cannot wish for anything that will drastically alter the planet; your wishes must be personal in nature. Now then,” she approached Liam and pulled him to his feet. “What is your first wish, master?”

“Whoa, hold on,” Amy interjected, getting both Liam and the genie's attention. “Technically the lamp is mine, it was a gift. Shouldn’t I get the wishes?” Liam looked between the two women and solemnly nodded. “She's right to be fair, it was a gift,” The genie huffed. “I suppose you didn’t see the agreement, hmm?” she asked, and in a flash a long scroll appeared in the genie’s hand. “I belong to the person that bought the lamp legally and fairly, and I cannot move on to another master until my current one has died.” Liam frowned. “So that means I’m your master? What about gifts, does that not count?” he inquired.

The genie looked stern and read over the scroll in her hand frantically. “No, there’s no accounting for gifting away a genie’s lamp. I suppose the cosmic powers-that-be didn’t expect any mortal would be stupid enough to just give away nearly limitless power.” Amy giggled at the thought of her fiance being cosmically stupid, but was interuppted by the genie again. “As this is a first, I guess I’ll have to make the rules myself. I cannot physically unbind myself from this man’s service, so I will accept wishes from both of you. Is this a deal?” She extended her elegant hand to Liam, and he could now see how her nails were impressively manicured with what looked like diamonds. He shook her hand and agreed, before reaching over to hug Amy next to him.

“OK so, first wish. I guess this is a big deal.” Liam pondered, looking around the room. Amy rolled her eyes and decided to take the initiative. “I wish for a million pounds!” she exclaimed, and the genie nodded. “Consider it done.” Amy quickly grabbed her phone and opened her banking app, nervously waiting for it to load. She was met with the usual friendly  _ “Hello Amy!” _ , and underneath the greeting was her statement.

_ £1,000,443.82 _

“Oh my god, we’re rich!” she shouted in pure glee. Liam was just as stunned, wanting to join in on the fun. “I wish we had a better flat!” he shouted, and the genie simply nodded. Nothing happened, but they heard a small jingle of keys from the hall. Liam stood and went to investigate, looking in the bowl of keys to find an extra set, with an address attached. He quickly googled where it led and cheered.

He came back to the living room, and threw the keys to Amy. “We just got a penthouse suite in the city centre!” Amy looked at the keys in her hand and felt like she could cry with joy. The genie took the opportunity to take a seat on a nearby chair, and she crossed her legs and looked around. “These mortal homes are always so dirty,” she thought out loud, looking at the empty beer and wine bottles by the table in front of her.

“OK then, I wish our flat was tidy,” Amy wished, a little out of embarrassment at the genie’s criticism. With a sigh and a wave of her hand, the genie cleaned up the whole apartment, and all the bottles disappeared as if by magic. Liam looked around and hummed, wondering what he could do with his new found power. As he looked around he found his gaze kept being attracted to the genie’s sizable chest, and how scantily clad it was. He mentally compared the genie’s bust to Amy’s, knowing full well that Amy didn’t compare. Her A-cup chest was the one thing that he would change about her if he could, and now he had the opportunity to do it. He smirked and decided to speak. What’s the worst that could happen?

“I wish Amy had bigger boobs.” The two women looked at him, Amy with an expression of disbelief and the genie with a raised eyebrow and a grin.  _ “They always get to these sex wishes eventually. So predictable,” _ the genie thought, and revelled in playing along. “How big?” she asked, and Amy snapped around to face the genie. “Basketballs.” Liam answered, and Amy suddenly moaned. She immediately fell back onto the sofa, her back arching and she brought her hands to her chest.

Under her top, she felt her modest breasts begin to swell, her skin growing taut as they expanded, pulsing in time with her heartbeat. She knew she should have been freaking out, but it actually felt good. Really good. Her pussy began to get wet as her arousal spiked, and her hands went from feeling her chest out of shock to massaging the growing mounds. Her T-shirt quickly began to feel tight and she desperately peeled it off, thanking her lucky stars that she had already taken her bra off after work.

Liam felt his dick grow hard at the sight of his fiance’s chest expanding, and he felt almost hypnotised by it. Soon she was already at a D-cup, and they still didn’t stop. Eventually they reached their final size; they looked like two basketballs on her chest, just as Liam wished. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought she’d had some insane implants! Amy gasped when she looked down and saw her new chest.

“Holy shit, my boobs are huge! This is crazy!” She poked and prodded at them, before rubbing her nipples and moaning. “They feel… amazing…” she drifted off, and Liam brought her back to reality when he sat next to her and took them in his hands. “Do they have to look so fake?” she asked, looking at the genie, but before she could reply Liam stepped in. “I kinda like them like this,” he said, his eyes not even being drawn away from his lover's mammaries. “Hmph, OK fine,” Amy whined, “then I get a wish too. I wish Liam’s dick was bigger.”

The genie smiled again. “How big?” she asked again, and Amy wondered for a moment. “How about... 11 inches?” Immediately Liam felt a tension in his groin and he reached down. In his underwear he could feel his cock growing! He quickly undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear to reveal his penis to him and Amy. She gasped as it snaked bigger, packing on length and girth as it grew to the rhythm of his heartbeat, and soon the head slid out from his foreskin. Underneath his cock, his balls were also swelling just a little, which Amy thought was a nice little bonus.

As soon as it stopped growing Amy watched as a bead of precum appeared at the tip, and she licked her lips. Ignoring the other-worldly company in the room, she dipped forward and wrapped her lips around his cockhead. Liam was instantly electrified by the newly much more sensitive glans being sucked, and struggled not to blow his building load straight away.

Liam wanted to say how much he loved this; his new giant cock, his girlfriend’s new tits, his newfound cosmic power, but all he could muster was the odd grunt of pleasure as Amy’s mouth worked it’s magic. She was frenzied, making the most of her lover’s new length as she worked her hands up and down along with her mouth. As she came up for breath, Liam was turned on even more seeing her saliva drooled all over his dick, and she looked him in the eye, continuing to stroke his member. “Fuck my tits,” she moaned, shifting her body forward and squeezing her cleavage together.

Liam didn’t need to be told twice. He shifted forward and dropped his cock into the inviting chasm, pleased at the sight of his new, 11 inch monster slapping heavily onto Amy. Bringing his hips back, he started thrusting in and out of the warm embrace of his fiance’s boobs. “Ah, fuck…” he groaned, watching as Amy rubbed a nipple with one hand and fingered herself with the other.

It was too much. Liam felt his balls tighten and warmth surged through his shaft. It was like nothing either of the couple had ever seen before as cum began to shoot from his cumslit, in ropes that seemed much thicker than before. The ropes of jizz flew into Amy’s face, painting her in his cum and gumming up her ginger hair. “Fucking hell babe, there’s so much!” Amy shouted in amazement, bringing a hand up to feel it and scoop it to her mouth. 

It was thick like glue, almost chewy even, with a warm salty flavour. Amy wasn’t the type of girl to shy away from a mouth full of cum, but this was something else, and she loved it. As she revelled in the taste, Liam’s load began to wane and he leant back, breathing heavily from the exhaustion. Taking a guess, he thought he’d just ejaculated about a pint of cum all over Amy’s face and chest! As he rested, Amy watched his cock begin to droop.

_ “Hey, I haven’t had my fun yet,” _ she thought, disappointed that he was already spent. However she suddenly remembered there was someone else here. Amy looked over at the genie still sitting in her chair; she seemed disinterested in the couple’s lovemaking, but Amy could sense the being was more intrigued than she let on. Not wanting to waste time, she blurted out, “I wish Liam had no refractory period!” The genie smiled and waved her bejewelled hand, and Liam’s cock rapidly began to swell back to full erection. “I think we need to this properly now, don’t you?” he asked, and Amy smiled and nodded.

Not needing any further invitation, Liam shuffled back and lined up his phallus against Amy’s pussy, and forcibly shoved it in. If Amy’s mouth felt good, this was pure bliss. The warmness enveloped him and Amy cooed in pleasure, before wincing in pain. “Fuck, I think you might be a bit too big,” she groaned, not used to such a large insertion. Not even her biggest dildo she’d tried compared to Liam’s new monster. He frowned, before having an idea. “I wish Amy could take my massive cock!”

The genie rolled her eyes at the crass wording, but granted it nonetheless. Amy suddenly felt the aching pain in her groin subside, and immense pleasure took its place. She grabbed her boobs and began to tweak her nipples as Liam pounded her on the sofa, both lovers rejoicing in both their own new bodies and their lover’s new sizes. As Liam’s shaft penetrated deep into Amy, deeper than anyone or anything had been before, he felt that he was in heaven.

It didn’t take long for the couple to near their climaxes. Almost as if they were synchronised, they both reached their orgasm at the same time, and as Amy howled and her cunt spasmed around Liam’s cock, he began to shoot his second load of the night deep into her. They stayed in place for almost a minute until their respective frenzies died down, and Liam pulled his softening dick from his fiance’s grasp.

“Whoa…” was all Liam could muster as he looked down and saw Amy’s belly. Her usually thin, toned abdomen was now slightly bulging out, as if she was a few months pregnant. “I filled you with cum,” he murmured, putting a hand on the mound. Amy sat up and looked at her tummy, wiping some of the drying jism from her face. “That was amazing, you’ve never been that good in bed,” she purred, and Liam couldn’t decide whether to take it as an insult or a compliment. He settled on compliment.

~

Breakfast was a little more awkward the following morning. Amy and Liam sat opposite one another as they did every morning; both in their dressing gowns with some cereal and some tea, though Amy’s gown was struggling to contain her tits, and Liam had decided to completely forgo any underwear, realising how uncomfortable it was to cram his considerable cock into his tight undergarments. 

It wasn’t their new bodies that were the awkward element. They couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable as the dazzling genie sat next to them, watching them intently like a dog waiting for a treat. “Do you have to hang around all the time?” Liam levelled at the cosmic being, and she nodded. “It’s part of the deal, think of it as the cost for the power I can provide.”

“I guess awkwardness is a reasonable payoff for what she can do,” Amy shrugged, trying to navigate her spoon around her new bustline that protruded over her bowl. “Besides, I’m sure you’d like some company at work,” she added, remembering how boring Liam’s workplace was. He smirked and nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

The genie looked out of the window, watching the city move on by, and pondered the human world. It was now so different to what she last remembered; there were so many cars and so many people, and the buildings were so tall! Every time she was released from her lamp, she liked to see how the mortals had developed. She smiled at the thought of her last master; a kind old soldier who wished to escape war, and she remembered his final wish - a successful family antique shop. She wondered what would be in store for her now with her new master. Or rather,  _ masters _ .

“So what shall we do today?” she asked.


End file.
